Replacement!
by TVST3R
Summary: Nozomi Tojo, has been in love with her best friend, Eli Ayase for a long time. However, when Eli reveals some shocking news to the whole group. It leaves her heart broken. But when one of her underclassmen comes to comfort her. What would happen? Will Nozomi be able to recover from her heart break by falling for another? Or will she continuing her one-sided love?
1. Chapter 1: Breakdown

Chiwassu! Minna-san! This is the first fanfic.. I've ever made... I know I probably have lots of grammar mistakes and stuff like that... Then again I am not so good in grammar anyways -._-. but oh well... Ahem... Anyways... I hope you will come to like my story and enjoy it... And hopefully I might improve on my writing skills...

-TVST3R

* * *

"Everyone I have announcement to make." Elicchi said as everybody gathered around her. Curiously spread through each member's mind including myself. She hesitated a bit before taking a deep breath. For some odd reason I had a strange feeling that what the blond was going to say wasn't good.

"I know this maybe shocking but…. Umi and I started going out." Elicchi finally said as a blush formed on her face. A sharp pain struck my chest as I heard this. This emotion I had, I tried to hide it by putting a smile on my face. I couldn't have this moment ruined just because of what I am feeling.

"Congratulations Elicchi." I managed to say as the other members gather around the two. Everyone had smiles on their face, congratulating them. Somehow I couldn't find myself feeling happy for them. Suddenly a moist liquid began to stream down my eyes. Surprised by this I tried to wipe them away but it was no use more kept coming down.

"Eh? Nozomi-chan? What's wrong?" Honoka asked as the rest of the members turned to face me.

"N-Nothing… It's just that I'm happy to see Elicchi finally found someone special… and as the mother of μ's I'm overwhelmed by this." I said giving a fake smile to cover up my sadness. "E-Excuse me for a second … I need to go get some tissue to dry this tears up."

Before anybody can say something, I already made my way out the rooftop. Running down the stairs, I could feel more tears stream down my face. Why did this have to happen? I usually never show this type of emotion to the others and yet I probably ended up worrying them. But I am only human and there is a certain amount you can hold in especially with the emotional weight of the group hanging over my shoulders. I finally arrived at the bathroom.

"Oh…God I look horrible…" I mumbled to myself as I saw my reflection in the mirror. Turning the nobs of the sink I began to wash my face with the warm running water. I stopped a bit staring at the water. If only all my problems can wash away this easily. Sighing, I turned off the running faucet. I stood there, letting the water from my face drip down.

"N-Nozomi-chan?" I heard someone call me from behind. I turned to find Honoka standing with a worried face.

"What is it Honokacchi?" I said putting a smile on my face.

"Are you sure you're okay because your face didn't match your words." I nodded my head still wearing a smile. Her expression did not change; I could tell she wasn't convinced by my actions. We stared at each other for a while, silence filling the bathroom. Her face expression changed.

"Why doesn't anybody tell me anything!?" The younger one blurted out as her hand clenched into a fist. "Am I that unreliable? Am I that untrustworthy? I don't want to be the person that ignores their friends when they are hurting! Nozomi-chan I want you to share what you are feeling to me. You don't have to take it by yourself!"

My eyes widen from this sudden outburst. I could tell she was serious, her eyes showed determination. "Share… my feelings?" I questioned. Turning away from Honoka, I could feel my smile wavering. No… I must strong… I can't show weakness. But it was too late the tears already started to fall.

"Nozomi-chan." Honoka whispered as her slender arms wrapped around my waist. "It's okay… I'm here….." I began to cry harder making noises. Everything that I kept inside was flowing out and I couldn't stop it.

_WHY COULDN'T IT BE ME?_


	2. Chapter 2: Declaration

Hello! Everyone! Here is the second chapter! Hope you would like and enjoy this chapter! Just for a warning the third chapter is probably going to be smutty Kekekeh... I didn't rate it M for no reason... ;) Ahem! Anyways... Hope you will continue on reading my story... Oh! I might change the POV in the next couples of chapters...

-TVST3R

* * *

The next day came by, and I was making my way to the student council room after school. Opening the door, I notice the Russian blond already there working on paperwork. My heart started to beat a bit faster but at the same time, there was also a sharp pain. I gripped my bag before walking in. Can I face Elicchi?

"Oh! Nozomi, I placed some paperwork for you to do." She said looking at me. Nodding my head, I placed myself at the usual spot. Letting out a sigh, I began working. Silence filled the room and the only thing heard was the tapping sound of the pens on the paper. After a few minutes the other tapping sound stopped. I glance over at Eli who was taking a short break, stretching out her arms. She looked over at me, which I gave her a smile.

"Hmmm… Nozomi? Your eyes are a bit red. Did anything happen yesterday?" I stopped writing for a bit. Of course, I was not going to tell her about yesterday.

"Oh… It's just allergies…" I replied to her question.

"I never knew you were allergic to things…."

"It only happens once in a while."

With that, the room fell into silence again. Eli went back to work and I continued writing. Yesterday huh…? I thought to myself as I remember what happened. I cried my heart out while Honoka embraced me. Sighing I began to recall the memories from yesterday.

"Are you sure you're okay Nozomi-chan?" Honoka asked after I was done crying.

"Mmm… I'm fine… thanks…." I started heading out the bathroom, the younger one following me behind. I stopped and looked back at her. "Don't tell anybody about this okay?" She nodded her head as I gave a smile. I decide to head home until I heard Honoka say something.

"Umm… N-Nozomi-chan?" She called out once more.

I looked back at her again. "Yes?"

"Ano… D-Do you…. um… like… E-Eli-chan?"

"Of course I like her…. She's my friend after all…" I gave a smile. I knew what she meant but I felt like teasing her a bit. I mean look at that embarrassed face she making, I just could not resist.

"T-That's not what I meant!" Honoka's face began to glow a brighter red. "I mean in an r-r-romantic way!"

I burst into laughter. I knew she was being serious but I could not help but laugh. I don't know why I was laughing. Was it to hide my sadness? Or was it because Honoka was acting so cute?

"Hauuu….. Nozomi-chan…. I'm being serious here…" The sophomore began to pout.

"Ahaha… I'm sorry…. Honoka-chan…" I began to wipe the tears that slipped from my eyes from laughing. "To answer your question…. It's a secret…" I placed my index finger on lips.

"Eeeehhh!? That's no fair Nozomi-chan! I thought you were going to open your feelings to me!?" She began to whine and complain. "Nnnoooozzzzooommmiii-cccchhhhaaannn….. why don't you tell me?"

I laughed as she continued to whine more. You're way too early to understand my feelings Honoka-chan. I thought as I looked at her pouted face.

"Oh! Crap, I'm late!" I heard Eli's voice snapping me back to reality. "I'm sorry Nozomi… But I promised Umi, we'd walk home together today after her archery practice…. So can you finish the rest of the paperwork?" The blond's hands were clasped together pleading me.

"Sure…. It's all right…. You better get going…." I said smiling.

"Oh! Thanks Nozomi! I owe you one" Eli said grabbing her bag as she headed out the room.

After she left, the smile on my face disappeared. I continued working on the stack of paperwork. I remember the look Eli gave earlier, she looked very happy. I've never seen her that happy before… guess it's because she excited to see Umi-chan and gets to spend time together with her. I gripped the pen to the point where it felt like I was going to break it. Jealously was an ugly emotion. And I hated how it made me feel.

"NOOZZZOOMMII-CCCHHHAAANNN~!" Somebody shouted as they entered the room. I looked up to find Honokacchi running towards me with something in her hands.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I got this coupon to get two free ice creams and I was wondering if you'll come with me?" She flashed the coupon in front of me. "You're not busy are you?"

"Well…. I have paperwork to do…" I said looking at the stack.

"Awwww…. You can't?" Her eyes become teary. "Everybody's busy…. Hauuu… Kotori-chan had to work. Umi-chan was going home with Eli-chan. Hanayo-chan and Rin-chan already went home. Maki-chan and Nico-chan had plans already. And the coupon expires today….. Guess I have to go by myself…. Sad life of Kosaka Honoka." She looked devastated knowing everybody had other things to do.

"Well… If I hurry finishing this paperwork, I can go with you… Only if you're willing to wait a while." I informed.

She looked at me with those blue sparkling eyes of hers. "Really? YAY! I'm willing to wait, it's no fun going by yourself anyways." A big smile came across her face and I couldn't help but also smile. Yosh! Let's get to work I thought, writing faster.

Half an hour passed and I was done with the paperwork. Stacking the paper together, I place it at Elicchi's spot. I looked over at the sophomore who was sleeping with her head resting on the table. A smirk formed on my face as I went towards the defenseless sleeping girl.

"Honokacchi~" I whispered but got no answer. "If you don't say anything… I'm gonna grope those perky breast of yours." Again, there wasn't any response. I crept closer towards the younger one to the point where I can hear the light breathing. Chuckling, I swiftly grabbed Honoka's chest and instantly she woke up.

"GAAHH!? N-NOZOMI-CHAN!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She managed to say as she struggled to get out of my grip.

"Hehe… It's punishment for falling asleep on me."

"B-But you said it was okay!"

"Well… I lied…"

"EEEEHHH!? N-NOZOMI-CHAN~" Honoka began to whine and complain like she always does. Chuckling once more, I decided to let her go.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. Anyways do you still want to get ice cream?"

"Of course I do! It's free ice cream! Now let's hurry before it's too late!" Grabbing my hand, the sophomore leaded me out the room.

We finally arrive at the ice cream store but the sad thing was that they were closed for the day already. I looked over at the younger one who stood in front of the shop, shocked from the sign labeled closed.

"UGH! WHY IS IT CLOSED NOZOMI-CHAN!?" The sophomore began flapping her arms up and down. "UNNGGG! I WANT MY FREE ICE CREAM."

"Well… it is 6'o clock already…. How about I go and buy us some ice cream at the convenient store to make up for the loss of the free ice cream deal." I suggested.

"Guess… it's better than nothing…" A sigh escaped from her mouth.

With that said, we made our way to the convenient store. Looking around I noticed a bunch of couples clinging on each other, holding hands, and just enjoying being together. Some part of me felt envy and jealousy towards those couples. If only I listened to my heart and asked Eli out, then I wouldn't have to feel these emotions. If I didn't wait so long but it's too late now, she's with Umi now. I have to accept the fact but...

"Nozomi-chan? Where you going? The convenient store is right here." I heard the sophomore's voice called out as I notice myself still walking forward.

"Oh… Sorry I didn't notice we were here already."

"Are you feeling okay? Nozomi-chan? You've been quiet the whole walk here."

"It's nothing… Now let's go get some ice cream." I began to push the younger one in the store.

"Eh? Bu- Nozomi-chan!?"

"Come on… let's get some ice cream." I dragged the brown-haired girl along with me.

"Oh~!" Honoka stopped to stare at the different kinds of ice cream. "They all look so good… UGH! I want to eat them all." Drool slipped down from her mouth.

"Ahaha… if you eat too much, you'll surely get sick… So choose a couple…"

She nodded her head. "I want this one and that one… oh! And this one…" Her hands grabbed three different ice cream bars but all of them had some kind of strawberry flavor in it.

"Okay." I smiled.

"Are you getting anything Nozomi-chan?"

"Hmmm…" I looked around. A lot of the ice cream had chocolate inside them. Chocolate… Elicchi's favorite food… I stared at the chocolate flavored ice cream remembering that one time when we went to get some ice cream together.

"Mmm~ Chocolate really is the best!" The blond placed one hand on her cheek enjoying the nice flavor in her mouth.

"Hmmm….? Is that so?" I replied sucking on my cherry flavor Popsicle.

"Yup! Chocolate can make my day anytime. It's just too good."

"Chocolate can make you fat if you eat too much…" I started to chuckle a bit.

"I know that Nozomi… So can yakiniku…." The older one pouted a bit.

"Elicchi! Don't bring yakiniku into this!"

"Geez Nozomi don't need to be so defensive. You're the one that started it."

We stared at each other for a while. Both of us wore serious expressions. After a little while, laughter came between us.

"zomi-chan… Nozomi-chan!" I heard a voice, snapping me back into reality. "Huh? Yes?" I turned to face Honoka.

"You were spacing out… is something wrong?"

"No… I don't really feel like eating ice cream right now… So… let's go pay for yours." I said heading up to the register.

After I paid for the ice cream, Honoka invited me to go to her house for some tea. Accepting her offer, we headed to Honoka's place. The younger one opened the entrance to her home and shouted "I'm Home!"

"Welcome back." Her mother greeted her daughter as she came in. Her eyes moved from Honoka to me. A gasp came from her mouth. "The Vice-president is here! Is she filming another movie? Gosh… and I didn't put any make up yet."

"Okaa-san! She's here for a visit not movie filming!"

"Oh? Well… make yourself at home." Honoka's mom bowed.

"Ah! Thanks for having me…" I also bowed. "I don't think I ever properly introduced myself. I'm Nozomi Tojo, Student council vice-president and a friend of Honoka's."

"Well… Tojo-san, please make yourself at home. I'll go make some tea for you guys." The older women said taking her leave.

"Let's go to my room." Honoka said leading me to her room.

Arriving at her room, the younger one rushed onto her bed. I seated myself on the floor next to the bed.

"Nozomi-chan? Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"You like Eli-chan huh?" Honoka brought up the topic from yesterday. I didn't answer her. "Judging by your silence that's a yes? Huh?"

"And what if I said I do like her? What's it to you?"

With that said, the room fell into silence. A knock came from the door as Honoka's mother entered the room with two cups of tea. She placed the cups onto the table.

"The tea is ready. Drink it while it's hot." I thanked her before she took her leave. Taking the cup into my hand, I began to blow on it before drinking it. I heard the sophomore mumbled something under her breath.

"Hmmm…? Did you say something?" I questioned.

"Why would you continuing on liking Eli-chan when she's with Umi-chan!?" Honoka shouted out.

"It's not as easy to fall out of love with someone! Especially when you loved them for so long!" I shouted back.

"Then fall in love with another person!" Hearing those words come from her mouth made something inside me snap. I threw my body against hers pinning her down the bed.

"What are you trying to suggest Honoka!?" I glared at her.

"It's just that….." Her eyes averted from mines.

"I see…." I said with a smirk forming on my face. "Are you suggesting that you want to be the person that makes me fall out of love with Elicchi!?"

* * *

Notes:  
Okaa-san- Mother  
Yakiniku- Grilled Meat


	3. Chapter 3: What Are We?

Chiwassu!~ I know it took me awhile to post chapter 3 up... I've been busy with things and I had a bit of writer's block while making this chapter... -_- But anyways I hope you'll like it! FOR A WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAIN SMUT! So If you don't like it then I suggest you don't read this chapter or skip to the other horizontal line in the story... Oh and also I switched the POV after the horizontal line... Can you guess who's POV it might be ^._^. Well... Hope you'll continue reading this... I gotta say there's going to be more drama so be prepare to RAGE! Til Next Time~

-TVST3R

* * *

A blush formed on Honoka's face as she heard those words come out from my mouth. She tried to say something but the words would not come out. The smirk on my face grew a bit wider as I grabbed her chin tilted upwards to become eye level with me.

"What cat got your tongue?" Her face began to glow a brighter red. "Hmmm… you can't say anything can you?"

"I-I-I don't know… okay? I don't what to say Nozomi-chan..!" Those words finally slipped out her mouth.

"Then tell me Honoka-chan. What do I mean to you? Why are you trying to help me?"

Her lips began to quiver a bit trying to get the words out. "I-I don't really know what kind of feelings I have for you…. but I know I don't want you to shoulder all your emotions by yourself."

"Then should we test it out?"

"T-t-test what?"

"Test these feelings of yours?"

Before she could answer, I already had latched my lips onto hers. Surprised by this, the brown-haired girl jolted her body back a little. Her hands grasped on my shoulder trying to push me back. She only managed to create a little gap between our lips. The younger's mouth opened widely gasping for some air. I took this opportunity to slip in my tongue. Honoka's eyes widen as this new sensation entered her mouth. A moan escaped from her throat as our tongues began to twirl around each other, salvia building within our mouths. I broke the hot passionate kiss leaving a thin line of salvia. The build-up liquid inside began to slide down the corner of our mouths.

"N-Nozomi-chan…" Honoka breathed out. "More…"

Judging by the look in her face, I could tell her mind became hazy and she couldn't think straight anymore. The only thing that crossed her mind was wanting to feel more of the thing we call pleasure. I could feel my inner sadist coming out.

"Hmmm… You want more? Kotori-chan doesn't touch you like this?" I began running my hands up the sophomore's milky colored thighs.

"Nnnn… K-Kotori-chan? W-We're not like that…"

"Really? Guess you haven't notice her in that kind of way huh?" My tongue traced the outline of Honoka's ears as my fingers followed the lace of her panties. A moan slipped from her mouth.

"Nnn… W-What are you talking about..? W-We're just friends…"

"Hmm… Is that so..?" I breathed out making the younger girl shudder. "Maybe I should shut up and hear those sweet moans of yours?"

With that said, I started to slide off the laced fabric covering her most precious part. Protesting a bit, the pumpkin haired girl grabbed my hand preventing me to move any farther. My eyes darted towards the sophomore, her face glowed a brighter red.

"N-Not there…! Nozomi-chan, it's embarrassing…"

"Don't worry..." I tried smooth talking her. "I'll be gentle~"

Honoka tilted her head, eyes averting mines. She hesitated a bit before slightly nodding her head. I took this as a sign for me to continue my advances. Her hand was removed from my own as I resumed slipping off the fabric from her legs. Once the panties were removed, I noticed a damp spot that stained the middle of the material. I couldn't help but smile sadistically.

"Geez… you're already this wet." I presented the cloth to her. "I didn't even do that much to you…"

The younger girl covered her embarrassed face behind her hands. "N-Nozomi-chan… don't say things like that…"

"But it's the truth… and plus I love seeing the expressions you make." I ran my hands down her inner thighs, earning myself a soft moan. Adding pressure, I spread the lighter haired girl's legs open, exposing her most valued part. I brought my head closer to the entrance, the intoxicating fumes filling my nostrils. Salvia began building inside my mouth as continued inhaling this unfamiliar scent. I could hear Honoka's protests from above but paid no attention to it. Taking my moisten tongue I slid it across her twitching hole.

"Ah! N-Nozomi!" The sophomore moan out as her body jerked back. I continued licking, tasting the sweet liquid that came out. Her body trembled with pleasure, experiencing this new sensation. Opening my mouth a bit wider, I began pushing the tip of my tongue inside.

"Ah! W-Wait! Nozomi-chan!" Honoka placed her hands on my head trying to give one last resist. "N-Not ye-AH~"

Her hands gripped onto my head, fingers entangled with the violet colored hair of mines, as most of my tongue was now inside her. More moans escaped from her mouth as my tongue wiggled inside. I could taste more of her delicious nectar that rushed into my mouth. A grunt slipped from my throat as the younger girl subconsciously pushed my head inwards, telling me to go deeper. Following Honoka's gesture, I tried pushing my tongue a bit farther, wiggling it inside.

"AH! Nozomi-chan! I-I can't…" The pumpkin haired girl breathed out.

Before I could react, a high-pitched scream filled my ears as her body arched up, reaching its climax. Her hands gripped tighter onto my head as the walls inside clamped down on my tongue. My mouth and face both were drenched from the body fluids that squirted out. Once her climax finished, I slipped out my tongue, licking the love juices around my lips. Honoka laid on the bed breathing heavily.

"Ehehe… You sure did cum a lot huh?" I said chuckling as I wiped the rest of the liquid off my face. Looking back at the sophomore, I found her fast asleep. Sighing a bit, I went up towards her face and gave a soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

The next day came by. I was greet by my two best friends, Umi and Kotori on the way to school.

"Ohayo Honoka-chan." Kotori said smiling.

"Oh… Ohayo…" I said.

"What's wrong Honoka…? You don't seem that energetic as usual. Did something happen?" Umi asked with a serious face.

"Huh!?" Flashbacks came into my mind remember what happened yesterday even though it was a bit hazy. "N-No… N-Nothing h-happened… Hahaha…. W-what makes you think something happened...?" I tried to laugh it off hoping she wouldn't question me farther.

The blue haired girl stared at me intensely . "Hmmm… Honoka, I know you're lying… You're doing that awkward laugh…" Damn, I thought as she saw right through me.

"R-Really?" I gulped down some salvia. I need of think of something to get Umi-chan off my case, Ah! I got it. "Umi-chan, How are you and Eli-chan? Have you guys kissed yet? Betcha you guys already did huh?" I snickered as a blush came across the dark haired girl's face.

"W-What are you talking about…? W-We d-did no such thing…" Her golden brown eyes averted mines.

"Hehehe… You guys have! You always look away when you deny something but you know it's true. Right Kotori-chan!?"

"Yup… And you do that when you get embarrassed too…" Kotori added.

"Mou! You two!' Umi shouted as her face glowed brighter.

I took this chance to run away, Kotori following me from behind as Umi chased us. Kotori and I started to laugh as the angered blue haired girl shouted from behind. Eventually we were caught and received a whack on our heads. I mean how could we outrun a girl who's in the archery club and had better stamina than us?

"You guys are a bit energetic this morning." Fumika said who was part of the trio that supported us from the beginning.

"Oh! Ohayo Fumika-chan, Mika-chan and Hideko-chan!" I greeted cheerfully.

"Ohayo." They greeted back.

"We should hurry or we'll all be late…" Mika informed.

With that said, all six of us rushed towards the school hoping we wouldn't be late. Opening the door, we entered the classroom before the bell rang. The teacher walked in a second later and told everyone to take their seats. Once everybody took their seats, the teacher began roll calling.

During second hour, I started to lose focus on the lesson and placed my head on my hand as I glazed out the window. Looking out at the sky, I started to think of Nozomi. Sighing a bit, I closed my eyes remember what happened between us yesterday. The way Nozomi touched me, I never felt that good before. Those lips that was pressed against mines. Those fingers the traced my skin and legs. That tongue twirled around mine own and even went… I shook my head a bit trying not to finish that thought. Another sigh came out as I opened my eyes and continued looking out the window.

Then I remembered this morning when I woke up, I had my pajamas on and Nozomi was gone. I don't even remember putting them on. Did Mom put them on me? Or did I put them on myself without remembering? Unless... N-Nozomi-chan, put it on me when I fell asleep after we did that!? What kinds of thing could she have done to me when I was sleeping!? Shaking my head once more, I thought Nozomi would never take advantage of me while I was sleeping… Wait would she? Now that I think about it, I don't really know much about Nozomi-chan. Sure, I knew some things here and there but now as much as I know Kotori-chan and Umi-chan. Then I realized that I didn't really know much of the other members.

"Kosaka-san…" I faintly heard a voice call out to me. "KOSAKA HONOKA-SAN!" Snapping out my thoughts I stood up fast.

"Y-YES!?"

"I've been calling you for a quite a while now" The teacher sighed. "Could you please read this sentence out loud."

"Y-Yes….Umm… Hahaha… Where are we at?" I questioned.

Once again the teacher sighed as some of my classmate started to giggle. "Kosaka-san, you can sit back down. Sonoda-san, can you pick up where we left off."

"Yes." Umi stood up as I sat back down.

After a while the bell rang and it was finally lunchtime. Getting up quickly I rushed out the classroom towards the cafeteria. I gonna go buy some buns before I die of hunger, I thought.

"N-Nozomi! W-What are you doing!?" I heard a familiar voice said which made me stop. I went to the room where I thought I heard the voice. The door was cracked open a bit as I peeked inside the classroom. There stood the blond president pushed against a deck as the violet-haired vice-president was up against her.

"Elicchi… I love you…" Before the blond had anytime to say anything the other girl's lips had already kissed her.

My eyes widen as I saw this. It almost felt that my heart would stop beating. Instantly my foot began running way, taking me away from that scene. Tears began to fill my eyes making my sight blurry. What am I feeling? I could feel my body grow heavier as I kept remembering what I saw. Before I realized what had happen, I tripped over my own foot and ended up on the hallway floor. More tears filled my eyes and begin flowing down my cheeks.

"Nozomi-chan…" I cried out.

* * *

Notes:  
Mou- Geez or Come on  
Ohayo- Good Morning  
San- Mrs./Mr./Ms.


	4. Chapter 4: Determination

Chiwassu! Everybody! I Know I haven't upload for about a couple of weeks... Im sorry about that m (_ _) m I've been busy with work, school, and I had writers block for quite awhile... I Know you're probably like No Excuses!? -._-. I gotta say Nozomi stop being such a bish ahahah... XD Well... Ahem... Anyways... I'll try to update as much as I can... So I hope you'll keep following my story and I know there's probably some grammar mistakes... Just you let ya'll know it changes POV's after the second horizontal...

* * *

"Honoka-chan?" I heard someone called me from behind. Looking back, there stood the black twin ponytailed girl. "What are you doing on the floor?"

"Uuuu… Wwwaahhh~ Nico-chan~" More tears flowed out of my eyes as I got up to hug the older girl.

"W-What's the matter with you!?" Nico shrieked from my sudden approach. I started to cry harder thinking about what happened earlier, making the dark haired girl uneasy. "Seriously, what the hell is the matter with you? Are you just PMS-ing?"

"Nooo… It's…. It's…." I tried to say it but whimpers began to come out making my voice all shaky. "No…. Zo….. Wee~"

"Nozowee?" She questioned. "What the hell is that!?"

I tried to say her name again, but it came out the same way as more tears slipped from my eyes. I began to cry harder making those walking past us, question what was happening. Nico tried to calm me down and told me to be quieter or people will get the wrong idea. Easier said than done, I couldn't just magically stop crying nor could I just simply forget what cause me to cry. Getting frustrated, the black haired girl inflicted pain onto my head by karate chopping me.

"Geez… I don't know why you're crying… But all I gotta say is that crying won't change anything. If you want something you have get up and do it… Hmph!" She flicked one of her ponytails, trying to act more superior.

"Hmmm… I never knew you could say wise things like this..." I snickered as I began wiping the tears away.

"O-Of course I can, I am a third year after all…"

"Well… You sure don't look like one…" I looked away, puffing my lips out.

"A-Are you trying to pick a fight!?" A growl snapped from the older one's mouth.

"Who knows?"

But Nico-chan was right; I can't sit here and cry about it, nothing is going to change if I don't do anything. Everything that I've done so far was due to me not accepting what was there and doing something about it. Thanks to the darker haired girl, I realized what I want and what I want is to make Nozomi-chan mine! I might be selfish but it's part of who I am and I can't change that. I will definitely make Nozomi fall in love with me!

* * *

The blond pushed me off her before her hand slapped me across the face. "What the hell are you doing, Nozomi!?" She said anger filling her voice.

"I'm sorry Elicchi but I can't hide my feelings for you anymore… I love you." I stared into her blue eyes. "I tried to using Honoka to fill this broken heart of mines and ended up doing something that I regret."

Another slap was inflicted onto my cheek as the other girl glared at me with disgust. "I never knew you were the type of person to mess around with people's feelings. You're the worst!"

"Heh! And who was the person that made me this way?" I grinned sadistically, angering the blond even more. I receive another slap before Eli walked out the classroom without saying another word.

I was now alone in the classroom, leaning on the desk I looked out the window. My cheeks stung with pain. It was for the best, I thought. By making Elicchi hate me, I could try to forget this feelings for her. Closing my eyes, I let out a sigh. The words the Russian blond said earlier kept repeating in my head. _You're the worst! _

"Heh! I guess am the worst…" I mumbled as fake smile came across my face.

"Nozomi-chan!" I looked over the voice that called me. The pumpkin haired girl was at the doorway, catching her breath.

"What is it Honoka-chan?"

"N-Nozomi-chan, I have something to tell you…." The younger girl began to walk up to me. "I-I finally realize something… I… I…"

Before she could say more the bell began to rang, telling us lunch was over. "Let's get back to class." I said starting exiting the room.

"B-But…"

"You can tell me later alright?" With that said, I began heading back to class. Not accepting my reply the sophomore grabbed my wrist pulling me towards her. A pair of lips met with my own. My eyes widen a bit as her tongue pushed against my lips slipping inside. Without resisting, I let her rom around inside my mouth, tongues intertwining with each other. Before it could go any farther, Honoka broke the kiss leaving the taste of her in my mouth.

"Nozomi-chan! I-I-"

"Hmmm… Are you inviting me?"

"Wha-"

Pulling the girl in an empty classroom, I locked our lips together again. Our kiss instantly turn hot and heavy. Tongues overlapping and salvia brewing together. Honoka's hand gripped the bottom of my vest as she desperately pulled it upwards. Breaking the kiss, my vest was quickly removed from my body. The sophomore's hands begin unfastening the buttons towards my white school blouse.

"You're aggressive today Honokacchi…" I giggled. "Do you want me that badly?"

"Of course I do! It's because I love you Nozomi-chan! I know that you love Eli-chan but… " Her determined blue eyes peered into my own emerald eyes making my face heat up a bit. "I will definitely make your heart, body, and soul all mine. Its selfish but that's who I am!"

My eyes widen as my heart began to beat a bit faster. What was this? It was just yesterday she didn't know how she felt about me and now she's telling me that she loves me!? Here I was just toying around with her to fill this empty heart of mines. No… Honoka don't fall in love with somebody like me, I thought as Elicchi's words popped into my mind again. _You're the worst!_

"You can't…" My voice became serious. "Make me fall in love with you… because I would never fall in love with you." Those harsh words escaping out of my mouth. The sophomore's head was tilted downwards as she heard those words. Her bangs covered over her eyes making it hard to see what expression she was showing.

"Even with that…." Honoka's voice started up again. "I will still try to make you fall for me! I don't care how long it takes me or even if it's pointless… I won't give up on you!"

I could feel my eyes began to water. "Why….? WHY WOULD YOU GO THAT FAR FOR ME!?" I yelled, overwhelmed by my emotions. "I WAS JUST TOYING AROUND WITH YOU… CANT YOU SEE THAT? IM A HORRIBLE PERSON, THE WORST… HURTING OTHERS…. AND YET…. WHY? Why would you go that far for me?"

"It's because I love you…."


End file.
